Steven discovers a new power
by Ricebowl70
Summary: Steven goes on a quest to figure out what power pink diamond had given him. Hijinks ensues.
1. The beginning

Steven was sat on the edge of the beach city temple, thinking as he looked over the beach. He knew that blue diamond's power was the sadness aura and yellow diamond's was the instant destabilization beams. The outstanding question was what was his. Was it the healing spit? Was it the flight? Was it something else entirey. It could be a waste of time for Steven but he might as well see if he had anything else he needed to figure out in his already complicated life.

Steven walked inside the temple at this point, saying phases under his breath. "For the diamonds!" He said before exhaling heavily. "Cmon, there's got to be something." He said as he moved around, doing various movements with his arms to summon his own power. They didn't work.

After about a hour of trying Steven was going to give had tried everything that would work, every hand movement, every saying, all of it proved futile. He sighed loudly while closing his eyes and just after he heard the temple door open.

Pearl had stepped though the door, her thin legs making small steps into the room. Looking at Pearls face he had noticed that she was blushing a bright blue. "Pearl, are you alright?" Steven asked naively, looking into the pale gems eyes.

"Fine, dear. Are you ok?" She said back. Something was noticeably different about her voice. It was slightly deeper and slower, especially when she said dear. She put her hand against his cheek, softly stroking it as she looked into Stevens eyes. Steven was getting weirded out by this. She had never really used that tone of voice before.

"I'm uh, fine." Steven said back, feeling rather flustered. "Are you sure your al-" He said before feeling her lips touch his, her hand behind his back and her eyes closed as she did so. Despite feeling like he should push her off and get help, Steven was kind-of enjoying it. He felt her tounge slip into his mouth, her saliva having a hint of vanilla and white chocolate in its taste as they continued to kiss rather passionately, humming at the tastes.

Pearl then pulled away, saliva tangled in her mouth as she looked down at Steven, his face now completely red. She looked at him like a lover would, curling one arm around his back. "Did you like that, darling?" She asked in the same tone as before.

"Uh, sure! I think?" Steven said, still confused about what was going on. He had always viewed pearl as a motherly figure, but this felt like this was something more than that. She giggled when he said I think, her arm curling around his back even more than before.

"Well I guess I have to do more convincing." She said before pushing him to the stone floor and resting herself on top of his crotch. Steven was getting noticeably flustered, not helped by the tightening inside his shorts. "Someone's getting excited already." She said slowly before slipping of her panties, her juices soaking then as she went to rest on his crotch again. This did not help Steven with the tightening on his crotch.

She then moved both hands up to his chest,peeling them down to his shorts and unbuttoning them, showing of his hard cock in his underwear. Pearl hummed slightly as she placed her wet pussy down on Stevens cock, kept apart by a thin piece of now soaked fabric. Pearl then began to grind against Stevens barely contained dick, making him moan a couple of shaky moans. "Are you liking it, dear?" She said with a smile on her face.

"Y-Yeah." He said, loving the feel of her grinding against his member, this still felt wrong in some ways,but Steven didn't really care at the moment. Steven was too caught up in it. Before he could even comprehend the fact, Pearl had already ripped of Stevens underwear, the opening to pearls clit resting on top of his dick, her blue pussy lips dripping wet.

She began to push down onto Steven, his cock sliding in her tight pussy, streching it out while Steven let out a large moan. She was quite tight, each wall constricting agaisnt his rock hard member. And at that point he realised what this new power was. It was some sort of power that makes women have sex with you easier, kind off like those films in his dad's "personal collection:, of which steven was banned into after slipping one movie in by accident. He brushed his hand into pearls hair, her thin, short mane felt like paintbrushes, and pushed his mouth into hers, her mouth filled with her slighlty flavoured liquid as there tounges cascaded agaisnt each other.

Pearl began to push up and down Steven's penis, her wet thighs and pelvis slapping down against Steven's body, lewd wet sounds echoing though the halls of the temple. As she moved faster and faster, she broke of her kiss, loud moans seamlessly echoing though her mouth. Her hair was lookign rather frazzled from where Steven was holding it, and her blue eyes where filled with lust, slightly tinted in pink.

Drops of precum began to ooze out of his cock, each drop making pearl coo slightly in responce. This made pearl move faster up Steven's member which made steven moan faster and faster in pleasure. This only made steven leak faster, repeating the cycle of speeding up. After about sevenish minutes of going up and down Stevens cock, moaning louder and more lewd moans with each length of Stevens near-orgasm he finally felt he couldn't holf in hos orgasm any more, he unleashed a tidal wave of cum inside pearls tight pussy, overfilling it to thw point where it splashed against her thighs. In a mixture of heat, pleasure and moaing, Steven felt the most alive he ever gelt.

And then he fainted.


	2. The Amethyst chapter

Steven woke up in bed. To say he was tired after yesterday's encounter with pearl was a understatement. That encounter was possibly the fastest his heart (and the hardest his dick had been) in a while. He noticed that pearl had got him a new pair of pants and underwear as well as tucking him into bed, which he was thankful because who knows how tired he would be if she left him on the stone floor of the temple.

Steven sat in his semi-asleep state, his eyes wincing at every slightly bright light, thinking about the new power he now possessed. He didn't really know how he turned it on but yet again, he didn't know if he'd turned it off yet either. He didn't even know if he was dreaming the entire thing up? Despite really not wanting to, he finally got out of bed, slipped on his sandles and walked into the kitchen, where the Crystal Gems were waiting.

"Hey guys." Steven said tiredly as he walked to the fridge. As he walked by, he noticed that pearl was blushing a pale blue, looking rather nervous.

"How did you sleep, dear?" Pearl said nervously, her eyes darting to the sides of the room and then back to Steven.

"Yeah, you were out cold, Stevo" Amethyst said in her usual carefree tone, her hands pressed behind her grey hair and her feet on top of the counter.

"Well, I guess" Steven said while taking out some food from the fridge and plopping it in the oven.

"Anyways, me and Pearl have to go and do something." Garnet said."Amethyst, stay here and make sure Steven doesn't get hurt."

"Yeah, yeah, watch out for homeworld threats, I know the drill." She said, leaning back so much she nearly fell of the stool she was sitting on.

"Just watch out, ok" Garnet said as she and Pearl turned around and went to the teleporter. As Steven was waiting for his food to cook, he heard Amethyst go on top of the counter and jump, before he felt the weight of her body fall onto his body, his head crammed right between amethyst large soft breasts, his face going a shade of red resembling a apple.

"Gotcha!" She shouted happily as Steven let out a awkward laugh, still squeezed between amethyst's breasts and arms, her gemstone pressed up against his forehead. "Now it's time for my final attack" She said before beginning to tickle steven. Steven began to laugh, forgetting he was pushed up against her tits as well as the entire awkwardness of the situation. As the attack was final over, she released steven, the boy falling to the kitchen floor.

Quickly after the assault of Amethyst's fingers stopped, Steven quickly began going red again. Thinking about being crammed against her chest had made Steven very hot and bothered, for some reason. "Why you getting so red, little guy?" Amethyst said curiously.

"Nothing! I'm just hot." Steven said with a nervous laugh, putting his hand behind his head and scratching his hair. Amethyst looked at Steven and shrugged before walking to the fridge to find some food. As she looked into the fridge, Steven sighed and put his hands down while closing his eyes. Suddenly Amethyst jolted up slightly before going back down again. Steven then realised he just activated that new power of his.

Steven looked up at Amethyst, both in excitement and in some sort of unsureness. He didn't really know what Amethyst would be like under his newfound power. She then grabbed a bottle of syrup and a tub of butter and put them on the desk, climbing onto the desk and looking into Steven's eyes. Her eyes had the same slightly pink tint that Pearl's did.

Before Steven could even ask what Amethyst was doing, she quickly put the syrup bottle in her mouth, slowly clicking the lid of the bottle, her plush lips pushing against it before taking to off and dropping it on the counter, her drool covering the plastic cap. After that she put the nozzle of the bottle towards her breasts and pressing down, pouring the thick liquid onto her top and tits, soaking into the top and revealing her dark purple nipples thought the thin, drenched fabric. Steven started to feel his pants begin to tighten, his entire body warming up. "Amethyst, what are you doing?" He said in a confused tone.

"Making breakfast, little guy." She said in a semi-slow way as she grabbed a butter knife and a cherry from the fruitbowl on the counter. She slowly pulled the knife across the butter and put a large section of butter on her gemstone, some of it melting onto her breasts, soaking her shirt even more, before she put the cherry directly on the butter. "Eat up." She said as Steven walked up to her.

She quickly grabbed hold of Stevens head and pushed him closed to her soaked top. Taking the hint by now, Steven held out his tongue and moved it up one of her breasts, making Amethyst sigh in pleasure as he licked up the butter-syrup of her breasts. It tasted pretty good and he could swear he could taste a hint of blackberry on her skin.

As he continued to lap up the mixture on the breasts he felt his pants continue to tighten, Amethyst's sighs not helping in that regard. He moved down to her nipple, moving his tongue up and down the purple nub, making her sighs turn into semi-moan. He then moved his tongue around her dark purple nipple, making her sigh and moan even more, her leg moving against his crotch.

"You're not that little of a guy, are you?" She said before rubbing her hand against his crotch, slowly unzipping Stevens trousers. She moved one hand to the back of her top, slowly dragging it off, letting her tits fall out of her top, her purple nipples exposed to air around her. Stevens cock fell out of his pants as she rested her chest onto her knees. "Ready for brunch, Steven?"

"Sure!" Steven said, all the unsureness now completely gone as she moved his cock inbetween her tits, the mixture of fluids making Steven sigh as it lubed up his cock. He cock felt so good inbetween her tits, feeling like soft, smooth pillows resting on his waist. Then he felt her push her forearms onto her breasts, pushing them into Stevens rock hard cock, and moving them upwards slowly, making Steven moan louder, she then moved downwards, about twice as slow as moving them up took , making Steven moan longer and louder.

The slow upwards and downwards movements went on for about two minutes, each upwards and downwards making his moans grow long and hard. She then started to go slightly faster upwards and downwards, speeding up a tiny bit each time. As Steven moaned and moaned he grabbed Amethyst's hair, her soft silky white mane helping him keep his cool.

As she slowly got faster and faster, Steven felt like he was getting closer and closer to orgasm. Suddenly, he felt a warm, wet feeling on the tip of his cock. It was Amethyst's lips, her plump pillows putting a coating of drool on Stevens cock. Steven moaned loudly at the mix of her plump boobs and plush lips, having gradually large moans before cumming inside her mouth, a coating of cum laying on her lips before she pulled of his cock, a few spurts of cum falling onto her breasts.

As they both laid on the counter, both exhausted after the flurry of stokes from Amethysts cleavage. "Ready for round two?" Amethyst asked before craining her back up.

Before Steven could even respond, he suddenly heard a couple of steps from the side of him. "Amethyst!" He heard as he looked to the right. It was Pearl, her cheeks blue with her arms crossed, with a slight pink tint in her eyes. Steven was a mixture of emotions,embarrassment,fear,lust.

And he didn't know what was going to happen next.


	3. Chapter three(some)

"What do you think you're doing?" Asked Pearl loudly, blushing bright blue, her hands down by her sides, her eyes affixed on Steven.

"Doing something you couldn't do with that flat chest of yours." Amethyst responded, smirking as Pearls face turned even bluer. "Besides, I'm the cool mom after all."

"Well guess who he came too first?" Pearl said back, twitching around the floor. "Me"

Amethyst moved her eyebrows to a scowl, her lips puckering as she turned to look at pearl. "Well, I bet he came harder to my body then to yours" she said aggressively. Steven really wanted to stop this before it escalated into a full blown brawl.

"Um, guys" Steven said nervously, the two Gems moving there heads towards him., both their eyes having that pink tinge to them. "How about you two... both have sex with me" He said, his eyes darting to one gem to the other. With some murmurs that Steven didn't quite hear, they both nodded, much to Stevens relief.

"So, um, Amethyst get on you back, Please." Steven said, not having any idea what he was doing but it felt right so he went along with it. Amethyst nodded, moving onto her back and spreading her legs. Her black leggings hugged tightly onto her curvy thighs and plump ass, a wet spot forming around her crotch, darkening the material on her legs.

" What now, Stevo?" Amethyst asked, shooting a wink in his direction.

"Pearl, could you get on top of Amethyst, please" Steven asked again, Pearl moving slower then Amethyst did. She moved onto Amethysts body, her chest resting on his the purple Gems plump and sticky chest" resting her petite waist on Amethyst's. Steven noticed that the panties that Pearl was wearing were extremely tight, the outline of her pussy showing in the fabric, her stockings tight against her thighs.

Steven put his hand on one of Pearls thighs, Pearl biting her lip as he massaged the thigh. The thigh was quite soft, indents being left where Steven pushed down on her thigh. He noticed her panties getting wetter, pushing her to moan. Amethyst looked at pearl, possibly annoyed that pearl was getting all of Stevens attention, pushed Pearls head into hers, kissing her on the lips, her moans now muffleed by Amethysts tight lips. Steven felt his cock harden at the sight of two of his mother figures kissing each other, pushing both his hands into Pearls white thighs.,He put his cock between the two women, both of their wet clits pushing against the tight fabric and , by extension, his throbbing cock.

Twin muffled moans came from below Steven as a moan escaped his mouth. He began to move up and and down the wet pair of pussys, moans only being muffled by each other's lips, pushing Pearl deeper into the Syrup and cum mixture on the purple gems breasts. Steven decided that he wanted to feel the wet holes without the tight cloth between them.

He started with Pearl, it being easier do get of at that moved one of his fingers inside her panties, a louder yet muffled moan forcing it's way out of her mouth as she slowly peeled her panties down, the soft fabric tickling her thighs, revealing her dripping wet pussy lips. With her panties on her legs, he pushed his hand under her pussy, moving his fingers down Amethysts crotch. He then moved his fingers into her tight leggings and began to pull them down. As he pulled the leggings down, he noticed she wasn't wearing any panties, her nude , wet pussy glistening as the wetness fell down her thick thighs.

Now, with both woman's sparkling pussies revealed, Steven slid his cock between their silky pussy lips, moans now no longer muffled as Pearl craned her head up to the sky, bits of saliva falling down her chin. He moved faster as they both moaned in tandem with each other, his cock getting wetter and wetter. He moved one hand down to Amethyst, cluching her thigh, doing the same with his other hand to Pearl's.

He then pushed Pearl down into Amethyst's crotch, there pussies nearly touching as Stevens penis was caught inside it. It was so wet, spewing fluids onto his cock, both girls moaning loudly as Pearl began to buck her hips against his cock. He new he couldn't take much more and thrusted himself inside Pearls tight pussy, a spray of fluids pouring down his cock. To make sure the other gem didn't miss out he slowly took his dick out the thinner gem, a long sigh echoing out of her mouth before sliding inside Amethyst, a moan now erupting from her mouth.

As he pushed himself the tight warm hole, he rested inside it, Pearls hips beginning to buck upwards, begging for his shaft. He slipped out of Amethyst tight pussy and then slipped into Pearls, a moan echoing yet again. He then began a pattern, he'd move out of one of their holes and then then into the other Gems tight hole.

He began to move out of one hole and into the other one he, a cascade of moans echoing in the kitchen, sloppy noises coming from their genitals as he speed up. The cascade of moans and the pair of tight, wet pussys only caused him to begin cumming, cum spraying down both their pussies, spraying down there stomachs as he had a thunderous orgasm. He felt his head, he began to feel warm, like he was about to faint again.

He pushed back into the kitchen counter, laying down as sweat poured his head, the two Gems breathing heavily as they layed in a pile, cum between their bodies as they impacted each other's warm bodies. Steven began to close his eyes, feeling more and more tired each time he blinked, quickly going to sleep as he wondered what would happen tomorrow.


	4. Barnhouse blues

Steven, yet again, woke up in bed, just like last time. But instead of waking up in his normal bed, he woke up in a makeshift bed, with light coming out via holes in the roof. As the scent of stale hay hit his nostrils, he finally figured out where he was. He was in the barn. He didn't know how he got here but here he was. He put his hands in his pockets as he tried to adjust to his nee surroundings, he felt a piece of paper in his right pocket. Taking it out, it simply said "Have fun - Amethyst", in nearly unreadable handwriting.

This suddenly made a lot more sense to him. As he walked out of his makeshift room, which was really three fences with a barn door attached, and walked into the main barn area, where lapisnwas waiting. "Hey Lapis" Steven said, rather tired.

"Hey Steven" Lapis said back, laying on a stack of hay.

"Where's Peridot?" Steven responded, womdering where the little green gem was.

"Oh, She's out" Lapis said with her usual tone. "She said she was getting you something."

"What's the something?" Steven asked. Knowing peridot it could be anything.

"I don't know. She just said" Lapis then put her tone to imitate peridot. "I'm just getting something for him, just look after him." That didn't help Steven's question. He then closed his eyes and sighed, just remembering that set off his new power. The only issue was he still didn't know how to cancel it. "Steven" She said, in a low quite tone.

"Um, Yeah" Steven said, concerned about what would happen next. It was especially unnerving coming from Lapis's mouth. He turned around to see Lapis with a hay bale in her hands, only to "drop it on the floor. It couldn't look any more deliberate if she tried.

"Whoops" She said, in the most innocent yet lusty tone she could muster up. He noticed the pink tint of her blue eyes as she looked at steven. "I've been a naughty girl, Steven, getting the barn all messy" she said as she laid down in the hay, her ass pointed upwards."Do you know what bad girls deserve?" She asked, evident that she knew the answer.

"I don't kn-"Steven said before being cut off.

"Punishment" She said, her voice sounding excited." Bad girls like me deserve to be punished, so spank me Steven." She said moving her ass from side to side. Steven didn't really want to do this. He didn't want to hurt one of his friends. But Steven was kind off worried what she would do if he didn't. So he raised his arm and closed his arms, hesitant, and slammed his hand into her cheeks. A loud yelp followed by a relaxed moan. "Harder" She said, a red mark showing up on her ass."Make sure i know how bad I've been"

Steven didn't want to do it harder. He had actually developed some good muscles from all the adventures he had been on. He moved his hand up again and collided his hand with her cheeks again, harder then before, another yelp coming from her mouth. He slapped her a few more timews, a few more half-yelps half-moans coming out of her mouth. Thinking he was done, he looked down, seeing her blue ass under her dress, caked in red, her panties spliting her cheeks. "I don't think your being hard enough on me, Steven." She said, taking Steven by surprise.

"This naughty girl needs a real punishment, to make her scream how sorry she is for all the bad things she's done to you" Steven quickly went to retort before she put a finger to Steven's mouth to hush him."Let me teach you how to punish a girl like me" She said, grabbing Steven and falling with him to the floor. She grabbed Steven's trousers and pants in one go before peeling down her panties, revealing her dripping wet pussy. "What are you waiting for? She asked before peeling her pussy lips to the side, showing of her lucious insides.

Doing as she infered, Steven began to move inside her, making her moan as he did grabbed his hands and rested them onto her throat. "Choke me, Steven" She said as she started to push Steven's hands into her throat. Steven really, really didn't want to choke her but her pussy felt so good he couldn't disobey her. So, reluctantly, he began to tighen his grip on her throat, making slight coughing sounds come out her mouth.

As he began to thrust, he pushed his hands deeper into the blue Gems throat, her moans mixed with coughing sounds. Wth every cough, her pussy tightened against his cock, making him moan. "Don't hesitate, Steven. Make sure there's no air left in my lungs" She managed to say as Steven tightened his grip on her thoat, a moan followed by a splutter coming out of her mouth.

He started to thrust deeper and harder, her pussy tightening with each breath coming out her throat. He felt bits of spit fall onto his hands, bits of it falling into the gaps into his hands, staining her dress as she gasped in air and coughed it back out. Her hair becoming frazzled as she moved her head up and down.

As her pussy constricted and relaxed against his cock, he felt a orgasm yet again build up inside him. As he tightened his grip on her throat, she clutched against his hands and curled her legs up against his back, ensuring he would cum inside her. After one more minute of choking and thrusting, he came inside her, clutching down on her throat one more time before letting go, letting her breath as he pumped cum inside her.

Steven fell into Lapis's stomach as she breathed, wanting to say sorry but not having enough energy to."So, Steven." She said with a smile. "Wanna go for round two?"


	5. Doctors orders

Steven didn't know how many rounds he went with lapis. He did remember the feeling of the hay filled floor on his head. As Steven awoke from slumber, he decided he would probably go up to the town. As he slowly strolled out the barn and contemplated past decisions, he suddenly felt a pin prick in his neck. He quickly reached to his neck and found what was shot into him. It was a needle. Which contents were now inside his body.

"Hey, Steven" Said a voice, a voice that was distinctly peridot.

"Peridot." Said Steven, concerned. "What did you just inject into me?"

"Aphrodisiac" She said happily.

"What are they?" Steven asked growing more and more confused.

"Something to help you not fall asleep when you shoot your reproductive fluids." Peridot said, clutching her hands together and pointing them at Steven. This now made more sense.

"Thanks? I guess" Steven said, not sure if this was a good idea to let peridot inject something into him and then not ask for the antidote. "I better get going." He said slowly walking away from the barn, waving to peridot behind him. Now it was the long road back to beach city.

It had been about two hours since Steven had left the barn and he was now finally back in beach city. It would of been faster but he felt warm. Extremely warm. So warm that it felt like it would faint if he went any further. Steven walked into the city, walking a couple of building until he got to a hospital.

It was the same hospital that he and Connie had fought the forced fusion Gems. It was also the same hospital that Mrs Maheswaran was working at. Figuring the new found heat that plagued his body was heatstroke from walking all the way to beach city. Anyways, a familiar face and a cold room would do wonders for him right now.

"Hello, welcome to beach city hospit- Oh!" Said Mrs Maheswaran, who was working at the desk, her black hair reflecting of the light of the reception. "Hey Steven, why are you here?" She asked, talking in a more casual tone.

"I think I have heatstroke." Steven said, still feeling the heat all over his body.

"Ok Steven, I'll give you a checkup for it." She said, moving to one of checkup rooms. Walking into the room, he saw it was white and well lit, with a green bed to the side of it. "Sit down, Steven" she said, pointing to the bed, her stethoscope hanging around her neck, her doctors uniform surprisingly showing of her form. Steven got onto the bed, the green pillows firm against him.

She put the Stethoscope to his body, the cold metal feeling good against his body. "Now, breath in and breath out" She said, as Steven closed his eyes and sighed, his arms moving slightly. "Oh, Steven" She said taking her Stethoscope from his chest. "I think you're making me a little hot as well" She said, talking a lot softer now. Steven opened one of his eyes, looking to see the doctor had taken off her jacket and was now taking off her top and skirt.

As she slipped her skirt of, she saw how curvy she was, her chocolate skin dazzling in the bright light of the doctors office. Her black hair fell down to her shoulderblades, hints of gray dashing down the flowing locks, her surprisingly firm breasts inside her lace bra, her lace panties carving down her smooth asscheeks. "Now, Steven, i need you to give me a injection." She said, moving her body onto Stevens, looking at her pink tinted eyes.

She moved her waist up, slowly taking of her lace panties, showing off her wet nethers. Flicking them away , she slowly began to peel down Stevens pants and trousers, the cold air hitting both his legs and his crotch being a relief. Talking about his crotch, his cock was rock hard, Doctor Maheswarans fluids dripping down on his cock.

She quickly straddled Steven, her pussy resting on his cock, dripping her fluids down Stevens rock hard member. "Aren't you married Mrs Mahesw-" he said, before being hushed by the doctor.

"You can call me Priyanka." She said, bucking her hips against his tip, her smooth hands pressed against his shoulders. "Also don't tell my husband about anything about what happens in this hospital, patient-doctor confidentiality" She said before slamming down onto Stevens dick, one long thrust taking her to the base.

The heat in Stevens body at this point had all gone to his dick, somehow making it harder then it already was. Moving upwards, he felt the heat get stronger before she moved back down, quashing it somewhat, a light moan coming from the older woman's lips. Steven moved his hands on her back with them quickly moving down her warm body and stopping on her chocolate asscheeks.

"Like my ass, do you?" She said, making Steven blush heavily as she bounced slowly on his cock. "Don't worry, its flattering that someone like you likes my body. I'm a bit.. old for you" She said, giggling slightly as Steven moaned. This made Steven push his fingers against her cheeks, making indents as he pressed down. Priyanka biting against her asscheeks.

As Stevens burning cock went in and out of her slopping pussy, lewd smacking sounds echoing though the room. Priyanka moved he and up to Stevens chin and pulled it up before kissing him, moaning into his mouth as he continued to thrust inside her wet, tight pussy.

After a few more minutes of thrusting inside her he came, cum flowing out like a broken fire hydrant, contrasting with Priyanka brown legs, her body pressing against his as tiny droplets of cum fell onto Stevens waist. "That was quite to dosage, Steven." She said, sliding off Stevens cock, cum dripping down her chocolate thighs. "Well,Steven, I believe that you have been dosed with some Aphrodisiac." She said as she put her clothes back on. "You'll have to fuck it out of your system. I would help you but I have a job to do" She said as Steven put his clothes back on and walked out the room.

As Steven felt the heat build up inside him again, he realised who he needed to help him. The Crystal Gems.


	6. An A-Maid-Zing chapter

Steven ran home, which is extremely hard to do when your dick is rock hard. After a couple miles of running, Steven finally got back to his house, which was just as homely as he remembered dispite the fact that he had only been away for a couple of days. He opened the door, which was thankfully unlocked and sat down on the couch, sweat pouring down his face as he let out long breaths, moving his arms down, thankful that no one was actually in the hosue with him to get affected by his lust power that he had.

After he had finished catching his breath, he took his new power into account, thinking about all the hardships that he would eventually face. Could he use the powers on the diamonds? Were they even able to be swayed by this power? How intense would they be when affected? Suddenly he could here a step on the wooden floor, a creaking of wood followed by something moving from the bit of floor. At first he though it was just he mind, he heard a light switch flick on, causing him to turn around and see sowmthing he never though he would.

It was Pearl, her thin body adorned in a maids outfit, her pale body contrasting with the black of the outfits, black stockings with garterbelts covering her legs with a pair of black and white slippers on her feet, a pair of white gloves on her arms, which crawled up to her elbows and a feather duster purched between her perfect white teeth. Steven crawled his eyes up and down the thin girls body, his cock somehow growing more erect. "Hello, master. How could I help today?" She asked when she removed the duster from her hand, placing it on a desk nearby.

"Um- Hey, P-Pearl." Steven stuttered as he glanced at pearl, his cock making a noticable bulge im his pants, of which Pearls blue eyes looked down at before looking into the boys eyes, a smile forming on her face.

"Looks like i dont need to clean up any physical stains, yet." She said, trailing one finger onto his cock, moving it around before flicking her finger up his stomach. "But your mind so, so, dirty. Thinking all these dirty thoughs about your innocent maid. I'm going to have to clean you up" She said beifore moving her hands to Stevens trousers, undoing them quickly, letting his cock fling out.

"I think this will need a deep cleaning, Master." She said, letting out a small chuckle before moving her tounge up his cock, her warm saliva dripping onto the ground as she made her way up, stopping at the tip before holding it in her mouth, suckling on it. Steven let out restrained moans as pearl assaulted him with her tongue. She stopped suckling the tip and pulled away, beads of drool parting from her mouth.

"Did you enjoy that, Master?" She said with a smirk, Steven only nodding rapidly in reply, which got another chuckled from the pale woman. "Good, because theres so much more to come." She said before putting her hands onto his thighs and wrapping her lips around his cock before pushing it down by the back of her throat, her wet mouth dripping onto the warm cock in her mouth, choking a bit as she pushed her face right down to the base.

She stayed there for a couple seconds before moving back up again, moving right back down a moment after she pulled up. As she continued to do this, Steven moans became less amd less restrained as he clawed the sofa, much to pleasure of pearl, who was humming delightfully as she continued going up and down his cock, precum dripping down her throat and onto her tounge.

Steven felt a weight lift of his left thigh, and suddenly felt two light fingers on his balls, massaging them as Pearl continued to deepthroat his cock, causing Steven to let out his first unrestrained moan, causing Pearl to remove his cock out if her tight, wet throat. "At last, you're really getting into it. I wouldn't want anything more then my master to be practically overloaded with pleasure." She said, the last foew words turning into whispers before she began sucking his cock again, moving up amd down much faster the before.

As Steven continued to moan and moan and Pearl contiued to assult his dick with her throat and tounge, he began to feel a pressure build up in his penis, orecum drippling out like a facet, pouring down Pearls hungry throat. As she bobbed up and down his cock, he finally came, a bottleload of thick, white liquid poruing down Pearls throat. After he stopped cumming, she pulled out licking her lips as she did so.

Pearl looked up and winked at Steven "Good job, Master. Nice and clean, like it shou-"

"Pearl? What are you doing?" Shouted somebody to the side of them in a distinctly british voice. A voice steven knew very well.

"H-Hi Garnet."


End file.
